Good Girl Go Bad
by LuCKy StORieS
Summary: Ella era trnquila, hasta que el saco su locura
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes... J!J!J!J!J!J!

* * *

**

Good Girl Go Bad

**PV Edward**

-Hago que les chicas buenas se vuelven malas  
-No lo lograras, esta chica buena no será mala

Isabella Swan el nombre de la chica que una vez me dijo que no lograría convertirla en una chica mala  
Era la hija del jefe de policía Swan, la mejor amiga de Rosalie y Alice... Alice es mi hermana y novia de Jasper el hermano de Rosalie quien era novia de Emmett mi otro hermano  
Muy bonita pero era muy reservada, no le gustaba hablar con casi nadie... Pero yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso  
La conocí en su cumpleaños 16 y me gusto desde que la vi con esa sonrisa tan tierna y esos ojos color chocolate... Alice había organizado una pequeña celebración en nuestra casa.

-Hola! Soy Edward el hermano de Alice.  
-Mucho gusto soy Bella  
-Hola Bella estas muy bonita- se sonrojo cuando le dije eso y de pronto sentí algo en mi que nunca antes había sentido hasta olvide que tenia novia y empecé a imaginar que no existía nadie mas en este mundo que solo Bella y yo  
-Gracias!  
-supongo que has escuchado de mi ¿no?  
-Claro, eres el chico problemas en quien seria estúpido confiar- me sonrió un poco apenada pero pude sentir el coqueteo que quiso aparentar  
-Mejor dicho hago que las chicas buenas se vuelven malas  
-No es así, esta chica buena no será mala

Había pasado un año desde el día en que conocí a la pequeña niña de papi... no la había visto hasta este día, el día en el que ella entro a estudiar en el mismo instituto que yo, estábamos juntos en la clase de biología el señor Barner le indico que se sentara junto a mi...  
Se veía más hermosa que el día que la conocí... no podía dejar de pensar en el reto que me había impuesto la última vez, esta era mi oportunidad de sacar su locura, la conquistaría y la convertiría en una chica mala

-Hola Bella! Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo  
-¿Edward? un año sin verte, pensé que habías olvidado mi nombre.  
-como olvidarlo si es igual de bello que tu- me gustaba mucho verla sonrojada así que no perdía oportunidad para lograrlo.

La clase transcurrió muy lenta, a veces observaba a Bella y todo lo linda que era.  
En el almuerzo se sentó en la misma mesa que mi ex novia Jessica, a quien había dejados tres meses atrás y quien aun sentía algo por mi

**PV Bella**

No lo podía creer estaba en el mismo instituto que mi amor platónico Edward el hermano de Alice, era el mas guapo de todos y mas de una tenia que estar enamorada del danger.  
En el almuerzo me senté junto a una chica llamada Jessica la cual noto la forma el la que observaba a Edward y dijo

-No te ilusiones, a chicos como el no le gustan las chicas buenas  
-No tenía pensado ilusionarme  
-Es un patán le rompe el corazón a todas las chicas con las que sale  
-En serio? Te lo ha roto a ti?- no lograba entender porque lo odiaba tanto si era muy amable  
-Pues no, pero he escuchado algunos rumores  
-Tal vez solo son eso, rumores  
-Bueno luego no digas que no te advertí que es problemas-Tal vez lo era, pero solo una vez no podía ser tan mala

* * *

Si lo se soy una idiota, subi la historia que no era... no saben lo mal que me siento... bueno que le vamos a hacer, este era la historia que tendria que haber subido antes...  
Esta historia vino a mi por la concion de Cobra Starship GOOD GIRL GO BAD y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad para escribir sobre ella..  
Hganme un favor: aunque no les guste la historia recomiendenme, es que me gustaria ser conocida y asi saber si puedo mejorar o algo gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight es de Meyer yo solo me divierto con sus personajes

* * *

**

Capítulo II: Primera cita

PV Bella

El primer día de clases no fue tan malo, en especial porque me encontré con Edward después de un año… Aun tenia la reputación de chico malo pero eso no importaba mucho, ó eso pensaba… Lo único que esperaba era no convertirme en chica mala gracias a Edward Cullen…  
Ese día Alice y yo fuimos de compras, no me entusiasmaban las compras pero siempre acompañaba a Alice, claro obligada... Aunque Alice tuviera la estatura de un elfo se aterradora... Luego de las compras fuimos a buscar algo que comer

—Que quieres comer?— pregunto Alice, pude notar que estaba un poco distraída en sus pensamientos

—Lo que tú quieras

—Ok, entonces vamos por una pizza

—¿Segura?— Alice no era de las que comen comida con demasiada grasa ¿Quién era esta?

—Sí, quiero pizza

—Está bien, será pizza

Llegamos a la pizzería, ordenamos una gigante de queso.. en los ojos de Alice se dibujaba una gran curiosidad… Era obvio que quería hablarme de algo

—Alice ¿dime qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Bella ¿cómo te fue hoy en el instituto?

—Pues bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno me sentía culpable por no haber estado en tu primer día

—No es tu culpa que tu mamá necesitara ayuda con una casa

—Lo sé… Y dime ¿hablaste con mi hermano?

—¿te refieres a Edward?

—Sí, me refiero a Edward

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Bella se que te gusta mi hermano y lo entiendo, pero aunque es mi hermano no creo que sea un buen tipo para ti, no sabes lo que le hizo a su ultima novia

—Alice por favor no quiero hablar de eso, ya me lo advirtió una chica hoy y no quiero que tu también me des un sermón

—¿Qué chica?

—No estoy segura, creo que su nombre es Jessica o algo asi

—¿Jessica? La ex de Edward— Ahora entendía al odio hacia Edward pero ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo?

—¿que fue lo que paso con ella?

—Edward la dejo porque se aburrió de ella, además la vio besando a Mike Newton

—eso significa que Edward no es tan malo, terminó con ella por una buena razón

—La humillo frente a todos y no quiero que eso te suceda a ti

—No te preocupes no sucederá

—Ok, confiare en ti

Terminamos de comer… Alice me llevo hasta mi casa, en el viaje hablamos sobre todo lo que ella había comprado y hasta lo que le compro a Jasper su novio… cuando llegue a casa Charlie estaba dormido en el sofá así que entren con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, llegue a mi cuarto me puse la pijama y me tumbe en la cama a pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día

PV Edward

No podía creer lo que había sentido cuando vi a Bella, fue algo que solo había experimentado una vez el día que la conocí… De pronto un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, era el porsche de Alice… si ella había regresado significaba que Bella estaba sola en casa era el momento perfecto para llamarla

—_¿Bueno?_

—¡Hola! Soy Edward

—_Oh… Este… hola _

—Se que te parece extraña mi llamada, pero no sé, pensé que sería bueno, ya que somos compañeros salir a dar una vuelta, comer algo, o no sé hacer algo divertido

—_Me parece perfecto_—aun por teléfono podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz

—Está bien ¿quieres ir a bailar?

—_Eh, si, ¿Cuándo? _

—Ahora mismo

—_Pero es tarde_

—Son las 8:30 la noche aun es joven

—_Está bien ¿por qué no? _

—Entonces paso por ti en 20 minutos

—_está bien_

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, me puse unos converse, una camiseta negra con el nombre de My Chemical Romance, unos jeans ajustados y salí directo a garaje por mi Volvo, pero decidí que esta noche sacaría a pasear mi Aston Martin… Le llame a Bella justo cuando estuve frente a su casa

—_¿sí?_

—Te estoy esperando

—_En seguida bajo _

Cuando cruzo la puerta no lo podía creer, se veía hermosa traía puesto unos Jeans negros, una blusa blanca con botones al frente y magas hasta los codos, con in cinturón morado bajo el busto y unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo tono que el cinturón, se veía como toda una diosa fashionista

—Ok estoy lista

—Te vez hermosa

—Gracias, tu estas muy guapo

—Pero tú me dejas atrás— No pudo evitar sonrojarse asi que bajo la mirada… cuando entramos al coche dijo:

—si me castigan será tu culpa

—Hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas

—Escuche que eras problemas pero no me importo

—y dime ¿sabes bailar?

—Pues la verdad es que no sé bailar

—no te preocupes es posible que no bailemos

Cuando llagamos a la disco, ya que era amigo del dueño entramos sin ningún problema… ya dentro nos sentamos y ordenamos unos tragos… estaba cumpliendo con el reto, estaba logrando convertir a la chica buena en una chica mala… se acercaron unos chicos y le pidieron a Bella que bailara con ellos, estaba un poco borracha así que accedió.. y yo decidí divertirme un momento con unas chicas lindas que estaban por ahí… no perdí de vista a Bella y pude notar que veía a los chicos como si no tuvieran oportunidad con ella y me pregunte si de esa forma me veía a mi… Al cabo de unas horas decidí que era mejor irnos Bella estaba muy borracha y no podía llevarla así a su casa…

Cuando salimos de la disco me tomo la mano y me llevo a un callejón oscuro se apoyo contra una pared, me acerco a ella, coloco mis manos en su cintura y coloco las suyas alrededor de mi cuello, me dio un pequeño beso, otro, otro y otro hasta que correspondí sus besos, abrí mi boca para dejar entran su legua, fue un beso perfecto lleno de pasión, deseo y creo que de ¿amor?


	3. A la Mañana siguiente

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia es mia..! **

* * *

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

**PV Edward**

Eso era algo muy imposible no podía haber amor en ese beso… decidí que era mejor que nos fuéramos, así que la separe de mí y ella me miro con esos ojos suyos, color marrón, que me derretían, quería besarla de nuevo, pero tenía que actuar bien antes de cualquier cosa… la tome por la cintura y la guie hasta donde había estacionado el auto… una vez dentro se quedó dormida… la lleve a mi casa, era casi la 1am así que llame al celular de la única persona que me podía ayudar

— _¿diga?_

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda, baja y abre la puerta

—_Pues que banco robaste hoy_

—Alice no estoy para formas, es importante

—_está bien ya bajo… _

Tardo 5 minutos en bajar, cuando vi que abrió la puerta, abrí la puerta del copiloto y tome a Bella entre mis brazo, cuando Alice la vio su cara reflejo furia, seguro me esperaba un sermón sobre ser un chico bueno y no meterme con su mejor amiga… entre a la casa y lleve a Bella hasta mi habitación, la recosté en la cama, parecía un ángel dormido, con esa belleza suya

—Miera Edward, no quiero gritar así que lo diré lo más serenamente posible—dijo Alice que estaba parada justo detrás de mí mientras yo le quitaba los zapatos a Bella— ¿pero qué demonios te sucede? Te dije claramente que con Bella no te metieras, sabes lo mucho que la quiero y no quiero que tú la lastimes

—yo no le hare nada a tu amiga, que ¿es pecado que ella me guste?

—Por Dios no te hagas el ofendió ¿Qué quieres con ella?

—No lo sé—dije más para mí mismo

—mira por ahora dejaremos el tema… hay que ponerla cómoda y cambiarla de ropa

—Con mucho gusto

—Ni lo sueñes, lo hare yo, así que por favor retírate

**PV Bella**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido… abrí los ojos y casi me da un ataque de pánico al ver que no estaba en mi casa… era un cuarto con una linda ventana amplia por la cual entraba mucha luz, tenía un lindo sofá frente a mí y la cama era la más cómoda en la que había estado jamás, me removí entre las sabanas y pude sentir un olor muy familiar… entonces recordé que la noche anterior había salido con Edward, ahora si me había inundado el pánico ¿qué era lo que me había sucedido? ¿Edward y yo? No eso no podía ser cierto, no podíamos haber… no, no, no… de pronto la puerta se abrió, era Alice la que venía entrando con una charola

—Bella, ya era hora de que despertaras, ¿te gusto la pijama que te puse?—era de seda y de color rosita, la verdad no la había notado hasta que Alice la menciono

—Alice ¿dime por favor lo que sucedió?

—Lo haría, pero no lo sé con exactitud, eso es algo que solo Edward te puede responder, ahora come...

Traía unas crepas de frutos rojos con jugo de naranja y café… primero me hizo tomar el café, para que se me bajara la cruda, luego desayune tranquilamente… al cabo de unos minutos, Edward entro con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su cara, yo me puse muy nerviosa y no sabía hacia dónde mirar

—Los dejare solo—Alice tomo la charola ya vacía y se fue

—Buenos días ¿te gusto mi cama? Es muy cómoda–Dios estaba tan avergonzada

—Edward yo necesito saber porque estoy aquí

—no pongas esa cara Bella, yo no soy un violador… es solo que estabas tan borracha que decidí no llevarte a tui casa, para que tu padre no se molestara, hice que Alice llamara esta mañana para que no se preocupara

—Pues gracias… en verdad me siento muy avergonzada por lo que paso, yo no sabía, digo estaba mal, lo siento

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo dormí la habitación de Alice, ella se quedó contigo… te repito, no soy un violador...

Eso respondía parte de mis dudas, pero aún tenía muchas más, que debía resolver… Edward se fue y yo me di un baño, Alice me presto una falda y una linda Blusa negra, me puse unos converse que ella tenía y me fui a mi casa… mi padre no estaba así que por ahora estaba tranquila… tome mis cosas y me fui al instituto, ya había perdido las dos primeras horas, pero eso no importaba mucho… las clases que tenía era la de literatura, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había hablado el maestro, estaba más ocupada pensando en que era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, algo me decía que había paso algo más de lo que Edward me había dicho, otra cosa, algo que no quería que yo supiera… llego la hora del almuerzo y esta vez me senté con Alice en el almuerzo, evite a toda costa a Edward, pero notaba como el me veía desde el otro lado de la cafetería

**PV Edward**

Ya había dado el primer paso, pero tendría que hacer algo más si quería que Isabella Swan la chica más inocente de todo Forks se volviera mal, por ahora era mala idea la de decirle que nos habíamos beso, aunque era lo que yo quería, tenía la necesidad de que ella se enterara, quería con todas mis ansias besarla de nuevo, volver a sentir sus dulce labios junto a, los míos, que me acariciara, lo necesitaba, pero no lo haría…. Esperaría un poco y luego sería yo quien tomaría el control del Beso

* * *

**Tenia un buen de no actualizar, es que estaba bloqueada.. ya todo llgo de nuevo la inspiracion... dejen Reviews, sii por fa..! okyzZ grax... tratare de actualizar mas a menudoo...**


End file.
